Analog to digital converters (“ADC”s) are used in systems wherein a digital representation of an analog value is needed. A problem with some ADC solutions offered heretofore is the high power consumed by conversion. Disclosed here is a novel design for and method of using successive approximations in an analog to digital converter such that time and/or power for conversion is opportunistically reduced.